Yellow Submarine
by Takkaori
Summary: Aomine et Kise fument ensemble dans un placard, jusqu'à devenir persuadés d'être –dieu, ça semble fou ! terrés, ou peut-être bien plongés, dans un petit sous-marin jaune.


**Bonjour !**

 **Alors, non, cette histoire n'est pas une songfic. Juste que j'en ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson éponyme des Beatles, à cause d'une association d'idées simple, le texte l'explicite par lui-même :'). C'est assez court mais j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Pour le genre Romance/Drame, vous comprendrez à la fin.**

 **KNB et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. (Et je ne suis pas la première, ni la dernière, à penser 'Dommage T_T')**

 **Sinon, précision inutile, mais cette fic ne constitue en aucun cas une apologie de la drogue, pas plus qu'elle ne se veut moralisatrice.**

 **Enjoy :) !**

* * *

Chaque année, depuis qu'ils sont devenus copains en jouant au basket ensemble à Teikou, Kise et Aomine se réunissent dans ce même placard à chaque fois qu'ils ont envie de brouter un peu d'herbe, ou d'autre chose. Ils ne le font pas si souvent que ça, trois fois par an maximum, mais ils ne font jamais les choses à moitié. Le père d'Aomine avait laissé traîner du tabac ainsi que quelques feuilles à rouler. Aomine a pris le nécessaire, pas tout pour ne pas se faire attraper, laissé le tabac parce que Kise a ramené Mary Jane avec lui. Le placard n'est pas chez eux, oh non. Dans un vieux local inoccupé. Ils se planquent dedans par double sécurité pour ne pas se faire pincer. Surtout que dans leur état, ça ferait très mauvais effet, ça va sans dire. Kise est mannequin, il a une image à entretenir. Aomine aimerait, quant à lui, entretenir son visage charmeur de bel adolescent métis qui ne perdurerait pas si ses parents apprenaient ce qu'ils fabriquent ici.

Leur cachette n'est pas très grande mais suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent y rentrer à deux. Ils doivent juste se serrer, ça ne les dérange pas et ne les a jamais dérangés. D'autant que le côté 'espace réduit', ça décuple l'effet de leur came. La fumée l'emplit en un rien de temps, rien qu'une inspiration vaut un bon voyage. Un peu plus et ils verraient _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds,_ sans ingérer de carrés blancs ou se planter d'aiguille. Ils vont tellement haut qu'ils lui courent après, mais la garce va plus vite qu'eux. Ils fument comme des pompiers de première catégorie, puis ils parlent. De tout et de rien. Ils s'engueulent parfois, aussi, parce qu'ils ne tombent pas d'accord ou parce qu'ils ne savent tellement plus ce qu'ils disent que la colère semble être leur seul point de repère. Aomine pense aussi que Kise sait être chiant. Kise pense quant à lui qu'Aomine est dix fois plus arrogant que lui, ça vaut ce que ça vaut !

Ils s'entendent bien quand même, étant donné qu'ils renouvellent l'expérience. Plus ils se défoncent, et plus ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Voire carrément qu'ils rendent au verbe son sens propre. C'est surtout Kise, qui pense ça. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'adore, ce bougre d'andouille d'Aomine ! Il s'en rappelle en étant clean, si c'est pas que c'est fort. Il se demande si Aomine oublie, ou s'il vibre encore, lui aussi, quand il revient de son trip. Pour le moment, ils sont à chaud dans l'instant, ils le vivent et c'est de lui dont ils s'amourachent. Ils aiment le monde, le leur, ce placard où ils ne sont que deux et un à la fois.

Aomine est appuyé contre la plaque de bois du fond, il est assis en tailleur, ses chaussures touchent la porte. Kise, lui, a la tête entre les jambes de son ami, les siennes pliées contre le mur auquel se mélange le placard, qui est un peu long mais pas très large. Ils ont à peine commencé à s'éclater qu'ils rigolent déjà pour un rien. Ce moment de fin d'après-midi qu'ils ont choisi en prétextant être parti faire un petit tour et manger en ville pour se vider l'esprit, ils le sentent bien parti. Kise a failli mourir d'impatience en y songeant tout le long de sa vicieuse heure de train de Kanagawa à Tokyo.

Et maintenant que c'est _maintenant_ , que c'est là, Kise sourit. Ce qui le fait sourire, c'est qu'il dresse tout un éloge aux lèvres d'Aomine qu'il rêverait d'attraper –mais il ne le fera pas, peut-être plus tard, quand le bleuté sera un peu plus défoncé. Il se félicite intérieurement d'être en assez bon état pour calculer sa stratégie. Puis il rit. Hé, si Aomine est le meilleur, il est le deuxième meilleur, non de non ! Il sourit au ciel de bois, aux nuages de fumées. Il tend la main pour les saisir, et regarde son poing se refermer dans le vide. La vapeur grisâtre s'enfuit des espaces entre ses doigts collés et par la partie de sa paume où ses ongles ne se plantent pas.

Il se sent bien. Il a dans la tête une chanson joyeuse, un air de fête empreint de nostalgie de ces soirs où l'atmosphère souffle, soupire, pleine de chaleur et de douceur. Sécurisante. Surtout, il est à son aise contre son ami. Il a cette pensée stupide et ce ressenti enfantin qu'il aimerait rester comme ça éternellement. Il sait bien que rien n'est éternel, cependant. Et c'est une saloperie d'infortune, il vous le dit avec les cris.

« Aominecchi. »

Il le regarde presque tendrement. Presque.

« Ouais. »

L'autre, en revanche, est complètement à l'ouest, à mille et une préoccupations de sa personne. Quoique, le pays des mille et une nuits, c'est où, par rapport au Japon ? Ouest, Est, Nord, Sud ? Il ne sait plus ses points cardinaux. Durant deux secondes, deux mini petites secondes, il tente de former l'image d'une boussole cohérente dans sa vision périphérique, typique des pensées imagées. Puis il abandonne.

« Fais-moi des papouilles. »

La fumée du basané lui ressort par le nez. Ça l'a bien réveillé.

« Quoi ? »

Aomine en toussote.

« Oï, Kise, j'suis pas pédé, moi, faut te calmer !

—Mais c'est amical ! »

Aomine soupire.

« Entre deux mecs ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

—Ohh, Aominecchi, tu me rejettes ! Je vais pleurer.

—Eh bah vas-y, tu pisseras moins. »

Un silence se fait. Aomine tire une latte. Il passe le joint à Kise, quand tout à coup, d'un seul coup, tardivement, ce dernier éclate de rire, sa tête se frottant contre la cuisse du bleu au travers de son pantalon. Le basané le fixe un moment, comme blasé. Finalement, il rit de bon cœur lui aussi, un son grave se répercutant dans leur petite boîte. Il se calme avant le blond, et lui assène un coup agacé sur l'épaule en tenant le rouleau fumant du bout des doigts.

« Y en a qui sont morts comme ça. »

Manquant de s'étouffer sous la crise de rire, Kise prend enfin l'offrande et la porte à ses lèvres. Le goût âpre fuse dans sa gorge droit jusqu'à ses poumons. Il peut presque la sentir monter à l'intérieur de ses deux organes sollicités pour les emplir entièrement. Il laisse partir la fumée, content parce qu'il réussit à faire un cœur quand elle passe par la porte de sortie.

« Il est pour toi, celui-là, » qu'il lance à son ami.

Laissant à nouveau un Aomine perplexe.

« Je sais, j'suis beau, mais quand même, contiens-toi. Dis-le maintenant si tu veux me pécho.

—Mais non, je veux pas te pécho. Je suis défoncé, je réfléchis pas. »

Aomine rigole.

« Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Du con. »

L'insulte est transparente. Kise se tait. Un silence de deux ou trois minutes durant lequel ils se passent le joint et _respirent_ s'installe. Kise se redresse. Finalement, il n'a pas de patience. Au lieu d'embrasser directement le basané, c'est dans son cou qu'il fourre son nez. Aomine gesticule déjà pour se reculer, mais il ne peut pas. Il déboutonne sa chemise, boutons par boutons –enfin, il essaie, ses mains tremblent ! et fait traîner son petit appendice pointu le long de ses clavicules. Il pose la bouche mais n'embrasse pas. Il sent que le bleuté se tend. Enfin, il léchouille, baise. _Ventouse_. L'entend gémir.

« 'Embrasse pas ici, » fait Aomine en fausse protestation, peu convaincant, « c'est dégueu. »

Kise sourit encore et remonte à ses lèvres dont il s'empare. Il croit qu'Aomine va être fuyant, mais non, il intensifie l'échange, jusqu'à drainer l'haleine de sa propre bouche. Ils sont _juste un peu beaucoup_ en train d'oublier leur joint. Pour sa part, le blond s'en fout, maintenant. Il en a eu assez. Il se met à penser, à espérer. Qu'Aomine lui dira qu'il l'aime, dans ce placard, puis qu'ils y feront l'amour, aussi. Oh, c'est parce qu'il est défoncé, ça. En vrai, il aimerait qu'ils le fassent dans un lit. Ici, le confort ne serait pas. Ou peut-être bien à la belle étoile, avec les diamants du ciel qui bavent sur eux pendant qu'ils s'emboitent l'un dans l'autre et le vent qui leur empêche d'avoir trop chaud, leur acte d'avoir froid.

Leur baiser n'est pas fini, les langues se frottent, maintenant. Leurs corps aussi. Ça chauffe, ça fume encore plus, ça fout le feu sous leurs vêtements, jusque sous leurs peaux. Si jamais ils l'oublient, celui-là, le blond veut en être damné. Il sait que le doute sur le ressenti du bleuté face à tout ça va le ronger quand il aura dépassé l'état d'esprit ça-plane-pour-moi. Que, donc, il n'en parlera pas.

Dans ses rêves, il le revivra des centaines de fois.

« On est dans un sous-marin jaune ! » s'écrie Aomine en relâchant sa bouche.

Attristé par leur éloignement, Kise rigole quand même.

« Moi, je suis jaune. Toi, le sous-marin.

—Le pire, c'est que ça nous va bien. »

Les deux morts s'échangent un regard entendu et s'effondrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont _raides_. Cette fois-ci, c'est Aomine qui prend Kise d'assaut. Comme leur passion, leur joint délaissé doit être en train de se cramer tout seul et de s'étouffer sous ses lambeaux, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est leur monde, quel que soit le problème, ils le réparent.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Alors, concrètement, cette fin peut être comprise à double-sens. J'ai beaucoup joué sur les mots parce que dans une pulsion sadique que j'ai eu du mal à réfréné, j'avais envie de faire en sorte que leur joint brûle le placard. M'étant dit que c'était quand même dégueulasse comme fin, on peut l'interpréter d'une manière, non pas innocente parce qu'on parle toujours de deux mecs qui en ont trop pris, mais simplement romantique. Allons d'un extrême à l'autre !**

 **Du coup ça se finit sur une note super bien ou super mal, c'est votre choix ;).**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça m'intéresse beaucoup !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
